Mi lugar seguro
by Bety MOchis D Black
Summary: Ya no. Me dije una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ya no. No lo podía soportar más. Descubrí que de un modo, podía terminar esta pesadilla. Rendirse.— ¿Crees en mi?— me preguntó viéndome fijamente a los ojos. —Creo en ti— le sonreí. TH. One shot . Edward Pov.


**_Mi lugar seguro_**

* * *

_»__— ¿Crees en mi?— me preguntó viéndome fijamente a los ojos. —Creo en ti— le sonreí. —…Encontré mi lugar seguro, donde reina la paz, sin que me hubiera rendido…—__«_

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente juego con ellos y les doy vida en las historias que me invento. La trama es mia :)_

* * *

_Ya no_. Me dije una y otra vez en mi cabeza. _Ya no._ No lo podía soportar más. _Ya no._ Así es, _ya no_. Ya no más mentiras, ya no más descubrimientos, ya no más falsos sentimientos, ya no más a esta estúpida vida de porquería, ya no…

Odio mi vida, odio mi cuerpo, odio mi cara, odio mis ojos, odio mis brazos, odio mis piernas, odio mi cuerpo, odio a los que me rodean, odio a la estúpida sociedad, los odio a todos, odio todo. Lo odio.

Todo te trae problemas, todo te derrumba. Todo, no hay ni una sola cosa que sea incapaz de destruirte. ¿_Qué hay del amor?_ Dijo mi conciencia provocando que soltara un bufido. El amor… Eso es lo que más te destruye. Comienza dejándote en un estado de transe, y para cuando estas completamente dentro de aquel _transe_, cuando crees que nada podría ser mejor, llega el momento de la verdad, el momento de _despertar_, y te das cuenta de que no hay ningún lugar seguro, ningún lugar donde puedes estar a salvo, donde puedes no tener preocupaciones, ni un solo lugar. _Mentira, claro que si hay uno._ Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado, es por eso que estoy aquí. Descubrí que de un modo, podía terminar esta pesadilla. Rendirse.

Hay varias formas de rendirse, todas y cada una dependían de la situación en la que te encontraras, pero yo, estaba a punto de cometer una de las que en más calma te podrían llegar a dejar… Morir.

Así que ahí estaba yo, en mi salón de clases, con una filosa navaja a un lado, esperando a que la escuela se vaciara poco a poco, para que cuando me encontraran, supieran que fue su culpa, que todo fue gracias a ellos, que me dieron la idea de poder escapar, de _rendirme_.

Cuando ya no pude escuchar más voces, empecé el primer corte, no fue muy profundo y dolió un poco al principio, pero después, fue como una liberación, se sentía reconfortante, así que profundicé el corte, salió mucha sangre, así que me dispuse a hacer el segundo corte, justo alado del que acababa de hacer en mi muñeca. Fue igual de profundo que el anterior así que me dispuse a aguardar, a quedarme inconsciente, a _morir_…

Pensé en las pocas personas que alguna vez me llegaron a importar; en primer lugar estaban mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, que habían muerto hace dos años en un accidente de carro, después, estaban mis amigos; Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Seth; los cuales había alejado al poco tiempo de perder a mis padres, ninguno de ellos entendía lo que yo pasé esos momentos, no, no lo entendían, decían que todo iba a estar bien, que después me sentiría mejor, que olvidaría la perdida. Reí amargamente. Si tan solo supieran.

»Después estaba Tanya, mi novia, o mejor dicho, mi ex novia, nunca me quiso en realidad, solo le atraía mi físico, y esperaba que llegáramos a tener un buen polvo, pero ese momento nunca llegó, entonces un día, la encontré engañándome con uno de mis compañeros de Americano, James. Fue entonces cuando decidí que era mejor estar rodeado de soledad. Así nadie te podía lastimar.

Iba a cerrar los ojos, cuando noté como una chica de tez clara, ojos cual chocolate, cabello café-rojizo, largo y ondulado, labios apetecibles, carnosos, de una tonalidad rosa claro, facciones y extremidades finas, apropiadas de una dama; entraba a la habitación, y una extrema preocupación en sus ojos aparecía, mis párpados se cerraron por unos instantes, lo que hizo que la pequeña se acercara corriendo a mí.

— ¡Oh no!— se sentó a mi lado, cargó mi tronco y acomodó mi cabeza sobre su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón — ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!— aguardó a que contestaran, pero al notar que no hubo respuesta me volteó a ver, notando que ya tenía mis ojos abiertos — ¿Tienes celular?— asentí con mi cabeza, y vi como revisó mis bolsillos hasta que lo encontró. — ¿Nueve uno uno? ¡Vengan inmediatamente a la Vulturi Academy!— aguardó antes de seguir hablando —Una hemorragia en la muñeca— silencio —Dos cortes— silencio —Entiendo. Tengo un poco de experiencia, se hacerlo. No tarden— colgó el teléfono y lo dejó alado de nosotros.

Lo siguiente que hizo, no me lo esperé, rasgó un pedazo de la manga de su camiseta y lo ató con fuerza a mi muñeca, haciendo que el flujo de la sangre se detuviera. Después acarició mi cabello —No te preocupes, estarás bien—.

—No— logré susurrar.

— ¿No?— me preguntó atónita

—No quiero— oculté mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros, olía exquisitamente a fresas —Me rindo—.

Pensó un poco antes de contestar, y después me sonrió —Todo se puede solucionar— bien, ella era una de esas muchas personas que no tenían ni idea de lo que yo había vivido —Se que vas a creer que no se de lo que hablas, pero te equivocas, puede que no sea el mismo problema, pero me llegue a rendir, al igual que tú— eso me sorprendió bastante, ninguno de mis amigos supo cómo hacerme sentir mejor, y ella, que apenas me conoce, lo logró, me quitó un peso de encima —Créeme, todo tiene solución, no te rindas, vuelve al juego— La miré no muy seguro de que pensar, y entonces me sonrió, y como por arte de magia, sentí menos peso en mis hombros, justo como hace unos momentos — ¿Crees en mi?— me preguntó viéndome fijamente a los ojos

Iba a decirle lo mucho que ya no quería estar en este mundo, lo mucho que quería rendirme, pero entonces, todos esos sentimientos que se encontraban dentro de mí cuando decidí cortarme ya no los pude encontrar.

—Creo en ti— le sonreí

—Muy bien— me siguió sonriendo y me acarició el cabello —Por cierto nos olvidamos de las presentaciones, soy Bella—

—Bella— dije con esfuerzo —Que nombre tan hermoso— un tenue color carmín se puso en sus mejillas —Tanto como tu— y entonces la clara tonalidad se hizo más intensa —Me llamo Edward— cerré unos segundos mis párpados, antes de que su voz me trajera de regreso

—Quédate conmigo Edward, resiste— me dio un beso en la frente —Anda, hazlo por mí—

—Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas— le sonreí. Entonces nuevamente aspire en su cuello y su fragancia inundó mis fosas nasales, haciendo que entrara en paz una vez más —Gracias— le dije a la castaña —Me despertaste de mi tormento—

—Cuando quieras— me concentré en los latidos de su corazón, resultaban asombrosamente relajantes. La volteé a ver, una última vez más, memorice completamente su cara y mis párpados se cerraron. Pero aún escuchaba voces, a lo lejos.

— ¡No! Vamos Edward, tienes una larga y plena vida de la cual disfrutar, no puedes rendirte tan fácil, se que muchas veces parece que no hay manera de salir del hoyo, pero la hay, siempre, ¡_Siempre_ hay una solución!—dijo sollozando.

Y como si su voz me hubiera llamado, comencé a pensar racionalmente y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sonrió al notar el acontecimiento.

—Prometí que lucharía por ti— subí mi mano derecha y la coloqué en su mejilla —Te dije que creía en ti— sonrió ampliamente —Por un momento olvidé mi pasado y finalmente, encontré mi lugar seguro, donde reina la paz, sin que me hubiera rendido…— con un poco de trabajo me enderecé y la besé, con todo el agradecimiento, respeto, ternura y cariño posible —Ese lugar, lo encontré en tus brazos— añadía al terminar el beso.

Unos paramédicos nos interrumpieron para checar mi estado de salud, insistí en que ya me sentía bien y estaba mejor, pero me dijeron que me veía muy pálido, así que me subieron a la camilla, antes de que me alejaran completamente de ella, tome su mano y voltee a ver sus bellos ojos.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver?—

—Tenlo por seguro— me sonrió y se fue acercando a mí para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero yo no la dejé. Justo cuando iba a depositar el beso, volteé mi cara, y su destino fueron mis labios. Los paramédicos carraspearon y después me llevaron al hospital.

Y una vez más me dije a mí mismo. _Al fin encontraste tu lugar seguro._ Sonreí. No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero encontraría la manera de volverla a ver.

* * *

**Hola dulzuras! **

**Yo aqui con una nueva historia n.n **

**No me maten por no haber actualizado Coleccionista de canciones, no se me desesperen, pronto llegara esa actualizacion. Solo que se me esta haciendo un poco dificil continuarla :S pero no se preocupen no la abandonare :D**

**Bno, se que esta historia no esta en mi perfil, lo que paso es eso, eran como las 11:30 ayer y de la nd escuche la cancion de Creo en ti - Reik a la cual nunca le habia puesto demasiada atencion y de la nada paz! surgio de mi cabeza! **

**Esta no es parte de la trilogia de tres, de hecho he estado trabajado en ella :P **

**Espero les haya gustado mi historia n.n **

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Mochis n.n**


End file.
